Peintres du dimanche
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Quand Quatre demande à Duo et Wufei de repeindre une pièce et qu'ils ne sont pas motivés qu'estce que cela peut bien donner ? Vous le saurez en lisant.


_Bon anniversaire Tsuki !_

_J'espère que ce texte répondra à tes attentes._

_Bises._

_Hahn tah Yhel._

* * *

**Peintres du dimanche**

_La Terre_

_AC 198_

Quatre Raberba Winner en avait assez.

Depuis trois jours qu'il hébergeait ses amis pour ce qu'il espérait être des vacances dans une de ses nouvelles propriétés, tout semblait aller de mal en pis.

Déjà, la maison était dans un état lamentable alors qu'on lui avait promis qu'elle serait en état de les accueillir.

D'accord, elle était habitable, et en meilleur état que certaines des planques qu'ils avaient eu par le passé, mais à ses yeux elle n'était pas digne de lui et ne pouvait que faire croire à ses amis qu'il n'avait pas la moindre considération pour eux.

Il avait honte de cela. Mais ce n'était pas tout.

La piscine n'était pas en meilleur état et elle avait déjà fait deux victimes.

Trowa s'était tordu la cheville en glissant sur un carreau descellé et Heero avait bien failli se rompre le cou lorsque le plongeoir s'était brisé sous son poids. Le premier avait récolté une bonne entorse et l'autre n'avait du son salut qu'à sa rapidité de réaction.

Du coup, tout le monde était sur les nerfs et les deux seuls encore épargnés par les catastrophes semblaient ne pas réussir à se contrôler plus de quelques minutes. Il ne se passait pas une seule journée sans qu'ils se disputent ou se poursuivent, ajoutant à la confusion ambiante.

Ajoutant surtout à la tension nerveuse de Quatre.

Il a de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de les assommer.

Alors que pour la énième fois ils passent devant lui en courant il céde à la pression et part après eux, les rattrappe et les arrête.

- Assez ! Hurle t'il

Les deux autres se tournent vers lui les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Jamais encore il n'avait crié aussi fort, du moins, pas contre eux.

- Quatre ?

- Winner, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Quatre se plante devant eux, les deux pongs sur les hanches.

- Il me prend que j'en ai assez de vous voir courir à travers toute la maison. Vous ne pouvez pas trouver une occupation plus intelligente ? Quelque chose d'utile puisque visiblement vous ne savez que faire ?

Wufei et Duo échangent un regard inquiet, le maintien de Quatre les inquiète et ils ne veulent pas lui déplaire, après tout, il est chez lui et il est exact qu'ils ont passé les bornes.

Duo tente une attaque chibi-eyes qui laisse le blond de marbre. Il le connait trop bien pour que cela ait de l'effet sur lui.

En désespoir de cause Wufei tente à son tour une manoeuvre de diversion.

- D'accord pour faire quelque chose d'utile, mais quoi ?

Un sourire satisfait éclot aussitôt sur les lèvres du blond.

- Suivez-moi...

Quelques minutes plus tard Duo et Wufei se retrouvent seuls dans une des pièces situées sous les toits, quelque peu désorientés.

Quatre leur a complaisament fourni tout un attirail de peintre : brosses, pinceaux, vêtements de protection, rien ne manque. Des pots attendent leur bon vouloir dans un coin de la pièce.

Wufei les regarde d'un oeil torve.

- Maxwell...

- Oui ?

- Je crois qu'on s'est fait avoir.

- C'est aussi mon avis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Un sourire démoniaque se dessine sur les lèvres du natté.

- Mais ce qu'on est sensés faire mon cher Wufei, on va peindre cette pièce.

Il se met au travail sans tarder, indigné de le voir se plier à la volonté du blond le chinois refuse tout d'abord de bouger et se contente de l'observer en maugréant que l'attitude de Quatre n'est pas digne d'un combattant, que c'est un vrai manquement à l'honneur, que ce travail est indigne de lui.

Duo lui ouvre en sifflotant gaiement, couvrant les murs de peinture avec de larges gestes.

Au bout d'un moment Wufei cesse de maugréer et observe le travail du natté d'un oeil plus indulgent.

Après une demie heure d'observation il se joint à lui sans se faire prier.

Satisfait de cela, Duo ne peut retenir un geste malicieux, tout en faisant mine de préparer un pinceau il asperge le chinois de quelques gouttes de peinture que l'autre lui renvoie aussi sec.

La riposte ne tarde pas et une bataille rangée fait très vite rage dans la pièce.

Quatre lui s'est rendu dans la ville voisine afin de réunir des provisions, accompagné d'Heero.

A leur retour, quelques heures plus tard ils trouvent Trowa tranquillement installé au bord de la piscine, sa cheville bandée posée sur un coussin et tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin à portée de main.

De Duo et Wufei il n'y a pas la moindre trace.

"Ils ne sont tout de même pas encore dans la mansarde." Songe Quatre avec un peu d'inquiètude.

Il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir peur.

La maison a déjà fait deux victimes après tout.

"Pourvu qu'il ne leur soit rien arrivé."

Il laisse à Heero le soin de ranger les provisions et grimpe en quatrième vitesse en direction de la chambre mansardée où il les a laissé.

Son cri retentit dans toute la maison, faisant sursauter les deux autres.

Trowa en laisse tomber son livre qui en profite pour prendre un bain et Heero transforme une boite d'oeufs en omelette perdue.

Tous deux se précipitent à son secours, aussi vite qu'ils en ont la possibilité. Ils ne dépassent pas le premier étage, une tornade blonde est en train de dévaller l'escallier, les yeux brillants de fureur, marmonnant des menaces de mort à l'intention des deux absents. Prudents ils s'écartent de son chemin et continuent de monter. Rassurés sur son état de santé ils veulent savoir ce qui a motivé sa fureur.

Quatre ayant laissé la porte de la chambre mansardée ouverte ils comprennent immédiatement la situation.

Outre le fait que le choix des couleurs n'est pas des plus harmonieux, chaque mur en supportant deux en totale opposition, il est visible qu'une bataille de pinceaux a fait rage pendant de longues minutes. Le sol, les carreaux et le plafond s'ornent de longues trainées colorées dignes d'un artiste abstrait mais qui ne sont pas du meilleur effet non plus.

- Et bien je crois qu'ils feraient mieux de rentrer tard ou de ne pas rentrer du tout. Commente Trowa.

- Hn. Approuve Heero.

Puis ils redescendent posément l'escalier.

OWARI

Ah, non, ce n'est pas terminé.

_Quelques heures plus tard, vers deux trois heures du matin_

Deux silhouettes se glissent doucement dans la propriété, en faisant très attention de ne pas faire grincer la grille rouillée, ni couiner le parquet de l'entrée, ni craquer les marches vermoulues.

Les deux couche tard parviennent ainsi à atteindre la moitié de l'escalier avant qu'une main actionne un interrupteur, les figeant à mi chemin.

- Je vous attendais. Déclare une voix douce sur un ton suave.

Une voix trop douce et un ton trop suave.

Les deux jeunes hommes surpris en pleine tentative pour regagner leurs chambres sans être vus sentent une sueur glacée leur couler dans le dos.

- Euh bonsoir Quatre, c'est gentil, il ne fallait pas. Balbutie Duo.

- Mais si, voyons, nous devons parler de votre travail.

Wufei et Duo échangent un regard.

Pas de doute, ils sont mal barrés.

- Vous m'avez impressionné vous savez ? Continue le blond en descendant l'escalier, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Il les oblige doucement à redescendre les marches et à reculer jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

- Je ne croyais pas que l'on puisse avoir aussi mauvais goût. Votre choix de couleurs est immonde. Quand aux trainées de peintures... vous êtes pires que des gosses.

- Winner, nous allons recommencer, nous ferons ce que tu voudras... Déclare Wufei d'une voix tendue.

- Je n'en doute pas. Sourit Quatre.

Il les oblige à reculer encore les repoussant jusqu'à l'extérieur.

- Mais en attendant...

Sans prévenir il leur claque la porte au nez et tourne la clef dans la serrure.

- Winner !

- Quatre !

Il y a un silence puis le visage souriant du blond apparait à une petite fenêtre.

- Ne faites pas de bruit, vous allez réveiller les autres.

- Tu ne vas pas nous laisser dehors ! Proteste Duo.

Les yeux du blond se font rêveurs.

- Laisse moi réfléchir... Hum... et bien, je crois que... oui. Bonne nuit et à demain.

Et il referme la fenêtre.


End file.
